Tri-League Academy
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Tri-League Academy, a prestigious school for the gifted. There are three Leagues that make up the school's system. Each school year the Leagues compete against one another in a variety of competitions that fit the qualities of each of the Leagues. Naruto, Death Note, & Ouran High School Host Club Crossover. All sorts of character pairings. *Contains Ocs*
1. Tri-League Academy

**Hey, ya'll I'm back AND with a NEW STORY! YAY! My friend Sam gave me this idea. She mentioned how she has a story where she has different anime characters in one school. This is a crossover between three different animes. If you don't like on of the animes please give this story a chance. It is a cross between Naruto, Death Note, and Ouran High School Host Club. This chapter is just some info on the school. Ocs will be in here and their will be CanonxOc and CanonXCanon. **

* * *

Tri-League Academy, a prestigious school for the gifted. There are three Leagues that make up the school's system. Each school year the Leagues compete against one another in a variety of competitions that fit the qualities of each of the Leagues. At the beginning of their first year, the students take a placement test. The scores on this test determines what League the student is placed into.

The Ouran League is for the students from wealthy families or students who completed the placement tests with terrific scores. Most of these students are blessed with good looks and tend to be very superficial.

The Note League is for students who excel in academics and problem solving. The test scores of these students are higher than the scores in the Ouran League. This League gives its students the knowledge of the justice system.

The last League is the Shippuden League. This League is for students who excel in physical and mental abilities. These students are taught to strengthen their physical and mental capabilities.

Each League has its own Headmaster or Headmasters. The Headmaster of the Ouran League is Yuzuru Suoh. His son attends the Academy and is part of the Ouran League. The Headmasters of the Note League are a man named Watari and a man named Roger Ruvie. Watari's real name is kept a secret from the students. The Headmistress of the Shippuden League is a woman named Tsunade.

The academy is located on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean. The students live in dorms for their four years. A small town surrounds the school and students are allowed to venture to the town for supplies and spots to hang out with their friends.

The Leagues are not permitted to have a fierce rivalry and the students are allowed to mingle. Students from one League can also attend the classes of another.

* * *

**Well how was it? This is just the opening so there will be more to come! I hope this turns out well!  
**

**TDA is on hold for a little bit. I am stuck. I have also started another Death Note Fanfic. I am also (possibly) getting a new job. **

**Reveiw! **


	2. The Students Arrive

**Chapter 1 has officially arrived! YAY! Anyway, after you are done reading this can you let me know who you think should be paired? It can be intermixed between animes and all that. **

**I do not own Death Note, Naruto, or Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

In an airport on the remote island where Tri-League Academy is located, groups of students descended off of planes. New students looked around aimlessly while the returning students searched for their friends.

Three siblings with black hair and eyes walked into the main area of the airport. The eldest, whose black hair was tide in a long pony tail, walked behind his younger siblings. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and dress shoes with a white, button up shirt.

"Wow, so this is Tri-League Academy?" The youngest asked. She was very petite and short. Her black hair was in a pixie cut. She was wearing a purple tank-top and jean shorts with gray sneakers.

"No, idiot. This is the airport," the middle sibling scoffed. His hair was spiked. He was wearing a blue shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I didn't know!" The sister snapped.

"Because you're an idiot," Sasuke chuckled.

"At least my hair doesn't look like the butt of a duck!"

"You are a disgrace the Uchiha family," Sasuke glared.

"Both of you stop it. You are giving me a head ache. It's bad enough I'm going to see Tobi later," the oldest scolded. He glared at a blond boy with shaggy hair who screeched the name of one of his friends as he attacked him. He recognized the blond from the Ouran League.

"But Itachi! Sas-Gay, started it!" Their sister whined.

"Botan, enough!," Itachi scolded again. Botan crossed her arms and pouted Itachi ignored her.

The siblings walked to the baggage claim and retrieved their luggage. Beside them a set of twins were grabbing their luggage. Both of the twins had short,red hair and golden brown eyes. One was dressed in purple shirt and jeans while the other was dressed in a green shirt and jeans. Their was no mistaking the fact that their clothes were designer.

"Ready for the placement test, Kaoru?" One asked.

"I don't know, Hikaru. What if we get split up?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru assured his brother that that wouldn't happen and they walked off.

"They'll be placed in Ouran," a male voice from behind the Uchiha siblings spoke. Itachi looked at the voice's owner and nodded his head as a greeting.

Botan turned around. She curiously asked, "How do you know that?"

"Once you've been her for a few years, you can tell," the boy said. Botan took in his features. He was of average height, had spiky, red hair, and his face was covered in piercings. He was dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, and a red dress shirt.

"Your Tachi's friend, Pein, right?" Botan asked.

"Indeed, you must be Itachi's younger sister, Botan?" Pein asked.

"That's me!"

"Pein, are we meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki and riding to the academy together?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. We are all meeting at the front doors to the airport and are riding the same bus," Pein responded. Itachi nodded and the two boys left to find the rest of their friends.

"Sasuke, what's the Akatsuki?" Botan asked. She looked around and noticed that her brother had left her.

The blond boy that Itachi had glared at earlier stood with a few of his friends. "Well men, today we embark on a new adventure!" He said spastically.

A short blond boy jumped and yelled, "Yay! Tamaki, Do we get cake?" He was carrying a pink rabbit

"Yes, Honey-senpai, there will be cake! I met a set of twins on the plane and asked them about joining the Host Club. They said if they were placed into the Ouran League they would consider it. I think as a club we need to expand this year!" Tamaki said.

"Expand how?" The black haired boy that Tamaki attacked earlier asked.

"By expand, Kyoya, I mean add female hosts and hosts and customers from other Leagues into the Host Club!"

"Well, it would bring us more money, but would anyone from the other Leagues want to?" Kyoya wondered.

"We just need to make it sound interesting!"

A group of teens stepped into the baggage claim room. One had shaggy, brown hair and goggles covering his blue eyes. He was dressed in a black and red stripped shirt and blue jeans. He was playing a hand held video game. Another had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black leather. He looked around annoyed and took a bite from his chocolate bar. Another had messy, black hair. His eyes had bags underneath them and he was dressed in a white, baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Another was dressed in all white. His hair was also white and his eyes were gray. The last boy of the group was dressed in a brown suit. His hair was brown and his eyes were brown. Another was a girl with long, blond hair tied into pigtails. Her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a short, gothic, Lolita dress. The last teen was a girl who had spiky, brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans, green heels, and a baggy, over-the-shoulder, green shirt.

"Can we hurry up an get to the school? I need a cigarette," the boy wearing the goggles whined.

His sister looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Matt, you really need to stop smoking. It's bad for your health."

"Hey, Addison! I will stop smoking when Mello stops eating chocolate!" Matt pointed to the blond boy.

"Which is not going to happen," Mello scoffed.

The blond girl pouted, "How about we all just go get our stupid bags and go to the school?"

"Misa is right," the boy in the brown suit agreed.

"Yay, I love you, Light!" Misa said as she grabbed the boy's arm.

"I love you too, Misa," he smirked.

* * *

**Well, how was it?  
**

**A lot of characters that I left out will appear. But my main focus as characters is around the Akatsuki, Host Club, and the Death Note Characters. Anyway, I need your input on what cannon pairings should be in here and what pairings mixed between animes. (Ex. L and Konan) That example isn't going to happen but you get the idea. Please! Also, what League do you think Botan be placed in and who should I pair her with? **

**There are more Ocs that I haven't mentioned will be in here but my Main Oc focus is Botan. **


	3. The Host Club?

**Wow. Three stories in a day! Cools! I switched Death Note to OHSHC in the type of cross over because of this chapter! Hope you like it! **

**I don't own Death Note, Naruto, or OHSHC!**

* * *

The students filed onto the buses waiting outside the airport. On each bus a teacher waited to give directions. The First Years waiting anxiously while the returning students rolled their eyes because they had heard the speech before.

"Students welcome to the Tri-League Academy's Shuttle Bus. These buses are for your transportation from the airport to the academy. Every week there will be a sign up sheet via email. The buses will bring you into town for a few hours to visit friends you may have or places to eat and hangout at. Tri-League is not the only school in this town. They have a public school. If you go into town, you are to show the people of the community how respectful the students at Tri-League are. We are trying to get local students to enroll in our exchange program for next semester. When we arrive at the school their will be a short opening ceremony given by our headmasters. After the ceremony, the buses will bring returning students into town for lunch. You may stay until the buses come to get your for dinner. New students and First Years will stay at the school for their placement tests," each of the teachers spoke.

The students arrived at the school and they each filed into the Dining Hall. They sat with their friends at the round and square tables. The Dining Hall was very large and was decorated with all sorts of welcome banners. The school motto was painted in large vibrant letters above the stage where the headmasters stood.

A woman with blond hair and an abnormally large chest stood up. "Returning students and teachers, please stand and say the school motto."

All of the returning students stood and began saying the motto, "Tri-League Academy is proud and strong. It holds terrific students with will power, strength, and intelligence."

"Thank you, you may now be seated," the headmistress announced.

An elderly man stood up next. He was dressed in a suit and top hat. He began his speech, "Thank you, Headmistress Tsunade. I would like to welcome all of you to Tri-League Academy. My name is Headmaster Watari. I am one of the Headmasters of the Note League. I look forward to new students joining us. Headmaster Ruvie was unable to make it this evening, but he would like me to give you all a big welcome." He sat down and another headmaster stood.

This Headmaster was dressed in a gray suit and purple tie. His hair was gray. He spoke, "Hello students of Tri-League Academy. I am Headmaster Suoh from the Ouran League. I look forward to seeing you this year."

Headmaster Tsunade stood up and spoke, "Hello students. Welcome. My name is Headmistress Tsunade from the Shippuden League. I am the one that deals with punishments. Because I don't want to see you in my office, I will lay out the rules. Your homework must be turned in on time. We have a policy that states if you are missing three or more assignments without excuse, you will be forced to leave the school for the rest of the semester. The following semester you are expected to complete all of that semesters work as well as what you missed in your absence. Curfew is midnight. If anyone, male or female, is caught outside of their dorm without a note from a teacher, punishment will befall you. Girls and boys are allowed to be in the same dorm rooms as long as there are two more students in the room. You must also place the rainbow doorknob card outside of your door. You may not go into town on the Shuttle buses if you have a D or F in a class. If you have a D or F in more than one class, the same punishment applies as if you were missing homework. Money is not given out by teachers. If you do not have money of your own, you can get a job through the school to earn money for things in town. Meals are free as long as you are on campus. Please respect the school and town property. Vandalism of any kind is not tolerate and will be result in legal action. Thank you!" She sat down.

Watari stood back up and spoke, "All returning students are now able to leave the Dining Hall and go into town using the Shuttle Buses. New students must stay here and take the placement test."

Itachi walked with his friends to the bus. He was nudged by a boy with blue hair.

"Hey, Itachi, you plan on getting a girlfriend this year?" He asked as they got onto the bus and sat down.

A boy with his blond hair in a high ponytail chuckled, "Ya, Uchiha, you are the only one of us that hasn't had a girlfriend in our three years here! I mean even Kisame has a girlfriend!" He elbowed the blue haired boy.

"Kisame never gets to see his girlfriend. Remember Deidara? She lives in town and doesn't go to school with us," a red headed boy stated boredly.

"Shut up, Sasori," Deidara snapped.

"He does have a point. I love your girlfriend, Kisame, but we rarely get to see her," a girl with blue hair and a piercing under her lip said. She was holding hands with Pein.

"Will you guys shut up? She is planning on coming this year. I just didn't see her at the opening ceremony, but she should taking her placement test right now," Kisame laughed. The buses parked and the students got off.

Matt, Mello, L, Near, Addison, Light, and Misa walked into a small coffee shop. Matt smiled when he noticed one of his friends. The friend stood up and walked over to Matt. He had shaggy, red hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Matt!" The boy waved once he met up with the group.

"Hey, Matt!" Matt smiled.

"Why do both of you have to be named Matt?" Mello glared as he ordered himself some food.

"Actually my name is Matthias," the new Matt corrected. The blond glared at him.

Matt leaned into Matthias's ear and whispered loudly, "He's still pissed that Halo turned him down."

"We can hear you," Addison laughed as Mello silently glared at her.

"Ya know, Mels, if you wanted a girlfriend, you have my permission to date Addison again," Matt laughed.

"No!" Both teens screamed.

Matt raised his hands in defense. The rest of the group ordered and sat around a table.

"Besides, I have my eye on someone already!" Addison seductively smirked. She looked over at another group of students from Tri-League.

"Please tell me she isn't drooling over one of the Host Club Members," Matt hung his head in shame.

"She isn't," Near stated.

Matt jumped up in surprise. "Wow, Near, I didn't know you were capable of humor."

"He isn't, Matt. Look who your sister is staring at," Light laughed.

Matt followed his sister's gaze and gasped,"Absolutely not! I refuse to allow it!"

"But Matt!" Addison whined.

"No sister of mine is going to date someone from the Shippuden League! They are scary jerks! I'd set you up with Tamaki Suoh before I let you date anyone from the Akatsuki!"

"Matt, you're being kinda harsh not everyone from the Shippuden League are jerks," Misa defended the only other girl.

"Misa's right! Naruto Uzumaki is a sweet kid! I want to date an Akatsuki member!" Addison glared at her brother.

"No, the Akatsuki are a bunch of jerks who use power to keep people in check! It makes me sick!"

"My sister is dating an Akatsuki member and I'm okay with it," Matthias spoke up.

"Which one?" Misa asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that he is one of the ones with the unnatural hair. But she is going to your school now."

"Awesome, that narrows it down. Zetsu's is green, Pein's is orange, and Kisame's is blue. Pein is dating Konan so that makes it either Zetsu or Kisame," Matt shivered. Matthias's sister was like a sister to Matt.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club walked into the coffee shop. Tamaki gulped when he saw the Akatsuki.

"You are the one who wanted to ask them. Now go do it!" Kyoya urged.

Tamaki slowly walked over to the Akatsuki only to hear the silver headed zealot named Hidan swearing at Kakuzu for being a 'money whore.'

He reached the Akatsuki and Pein smirked, "Can we help you?"

"Um, hi! My name is Tamaki Suoh!" He said.

"Wait, you're Headmaster Suoh's son right?"

"That's me!" Tamaki laughed.

Itachi raised his eyebrow and asked, "You are also the Self-Proclaimed 'leader' of the Ouran League's Host Club."

"Yes, that too. All of us at the Host Club were thinking of expanding our boundaries. Last year when the club was formed, we didn't allow students from the other Leagues because not everyone has the money to waste. This year we want to expand. We would like to add the Akatsuki or a few members into the Host Club!" Tamaki smiled cheerfully.

Pein glared at him, "Why would we do that?"

"Well you see, we are the most popular and handsome boys from Ouran and you are the most handsome and popular boys from Shippuden."

"Thank you for the offer, we will have to discuss this amongst ourselves."

Kyoya jumped in to save Tamaki, "The Host Club pays its members. Each guest is given a fee depending on the Host they choose."

"Let us discuss it. We will get back to you before the bus comes."

Kyoya smiled and dragged Tamaki away. Then sent Tamaki back to ask Light Yagami from the Note League.

Kyoya chuckled when Light's girlfriend flipped.

"What? No, my Light is not going to do such things! He will not have little whores rubbing themselves all over him!" Misa screeched.

"She's right," Matt agreed. "That's her job."

Mello laughed at his friend's joke and in return they were both slapped by Misa.

Tamaki went into host mode and grabbed Misa's hand. "Miss Amane, none of our host are permitted to engage in sexual activities with any of our guest while working. You are also more than welcome to visit Light in the club for the amount of time paid for."

Misa gave in to his charm.

"I never told you I would do it!" Light grumbled.

"Light, you have too! With the money you can take me out on more dates and then the entire school will know you are mine!"

"They already know that, Misa. You make it obvious," Mello stated.

"I'll do it," Light stated. Tamaki jumped up in happiness and shook Light's hand.

"You have no idea what you just did," Matt laughed.

Matthias stared at his friends confused.

"Don't ask," Near sighed.

* * *

**How was it?  
I really like this story! It is taking ideas from my head and making room for TDA. Which is still on hold until I get more ideas. I am really stuck on it. Anyway, bye people. REVIEW please! And read my other stuff. My Death Note and Total Drama stuff. Please do not read my older Naruto stuff... it is horrible!  
**


	4. Making Friends

**Just updated TDA before this. THis chapter is pretty good. I like it.**

**I don't own Death Note, Naruto, or OHSHC! I do however own Halo, Botan, Matthias, and Addison. **

* * *

The new students sat in groups of three at each table. They were spread out and Headmaster Watari gave them the instructions.

"There are three parts to the placement test. They are the Common Core, Physical Education, and Etiquette. Common Core includes all the subjects you are required to take. Physical Education is to show how capable you are with physical activity. Etiquette is manners and behaviors. You will complete the Common Core part today. The Physical Education will be tomorrow morning and Etiquette will be tomorrow afternoon. At the end of testing tomorrow, you will choose your electives. You are only allowed one elective as a first year. If you are transferring from another school as a second or third year you are allowed two or three electives. This is only if you have taken subjects needed to graduate."

The students started their Common Core Test. Botan sat at a table with a red haired girl and a feminine looking boy with short brown hair. Botan easy answered the science questions. The red head sailed through the history and literature and boy didn't seem to have problems with any of the questions.

After several hours of testing, the bell rang; signaling for pencils to be placed down. Teachers collected the tests.

"Now we will wait for the returning students to come for dinner. The teachers are going to pass out dorm room keys. If your last name starts with A-F, please go to Kakashi-sensei. If your last name starts with G-L, please go to Mrs. Jewel. If your last name starts with M-R, go to Asuma-sensei. If your last name starts with S-Z, go to Guy-sensei," Tsunade ordered.

Once everyone had a room key, they sat back down at their tables. Botan looked at the two teens at her table and smiled. The red head smiled back.

"Hi! My names Botan Uchiha," Botan introduced herself. The red head's eyes widened and grinned.

"My name is Halona Ivory. Call me Halo. You must be Itachi's little sister," She stated,

"You know Tachi?" Botan exclaimed.

"I'm dating one of his friends and I'm the cousin of another one of his friends. I transferred from the public school here on the island this year. I met the Akatsuki a couple of years ago," she explained.

Botan nodded and looked at the boy. He looked up and smiled, "I'm Haruhi Fugioka."

"What League are you two hoping to get into?" Halo asked.

Haruhi laughed, "I'm hoping for Note. It may not happen that way though. I'm just glad that I was accepted to Tri-League."

Botan frowned, "I'm like the fifth generation in my family to attend here. My older brothers and parents all came here. I'm hoping I get into Shippuden. My brother, Sasuke, keeps telling me that if I don't, I'll be disowned."

"Sasuke is an idiot. Always has been and always will be," Halo laughed.

Haruhi and Botan laughed along with her.

"What League are you trying for, Halo? Since you're dating an Akatsuki, I'd imagine it's Shippuden," Botan asked.

"No, I'm hoping for Note. My brother and I have friends in that League. I have a disability that will keep me out of Shippuden."

The returning students arrived for dinner. The lines for food started. Halo, Botan, and Haruhi got in line together. They were chatting when a large hand grabbed Halo's shoulder. She jumped up and turned around.

"Hi, Kisame," she laughed when she saw her boyfriend.

"Want to sit with us?" Kisame asked.

"I already promised a couple of friends that I'd sit with them, sorry," she apologized.

"Okay, but I'd better see you at breakfast in the morning," he joked.

"You will," she laughed as she grabbed a tray. The three new friends sat back at their table.

"So, Halo, if you don't mind me asking, what is the disability you have?" Haruhi asked.

Halo pointed under the table and motioned for Haruhi to look. He and Botan looked under the table as Halo rolled up her left pant leg. They noticed that she did not have a leg instead there was a prosthetic leg in it's place.

"I was in a car accident three years ago. I met the Akatsuki when my cousin, Sasori, came to visit me in the hospital. Two of my older brothers were killed. It hit Sasori pretty hard. He and my brother Jeremy were really close"

* * *

**Well how was it? **

**I'm on Summer Break now so I may have more time before my busy summer starts. (2 jobs all summer; Church Camp/Branson vacation in June and Florida Vacation for The DOCGA (Disciples of Christ General Assembly) and Yearbook camp in July)**

**Byes! Review!**


	5. Uchiha Disgrace

**Hey, ya'll! I'm back! Ideas for this chapter were flowing from me today. I have two jobs and I work 6 days a week. I have to work at the Mexican place tonight and tomorrow and Friday (7:30 am to 6 pm) I'm babysitting and Saturday working double shifts at the Restaruant again. I have no free time! **

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto, Death Note, OR Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, things would be much different! **

* * *

Placement testing was finally over on the second day of school. The students had chosen their electives and classes were going to begin after breakfast.

At six in the morning, several teachers had gone around to all the dorms and placed schedules and test scores.

Botan was woken by the dark room suddenly turning bright. She screamed and hid under the covers.

"Botan, you'd better get up if you want in the bathroom. Their pretty hectic in the mornings. Plus, your placement test is here," her third year roommate said.

Botan shot up out of bed and grabbed her test scores from the girl. She tore open the envelope and read her scores.

"Common core: eighty-nine out of one-hundred. Physical Education: eighty-four out of one-hundred. Etiquette: ninety out of one-hundred. Congratulations, Botan Uchiha, due to your outstanding scores in Common Core and Etiquette, you are now part of the," she stopped reading and shrieked.

Her roommate covered her ears until Botan stopped screaming, "What the hell?"

"I'm in the Ouran League. My parents are going to kill me!"

"The Ouran League isn't so bad. I mean it's not like you'll end up like every other girl in Ouran," the girl laughed.

"Addison, you don't understand! I was supposed to make it into the Shippuden League with my brothers. I can't tell my parents that I'm in Ouran. It'll disgrace the Uchiha name!" She cried.

"You Uchiha's and your obsessiveness. It's like the world will end if something happens to dishonor the sacred name of the god's of Uchiha," Addison laughed.

"This isn't funny. I'm serious. Sasuke is going to laugh at me. Itachi is supposed to call my parents and tell them which league I am in. He'll get the heat for my mistake."

She began pacing around the room.

"Why don't you look at your schedule? Maybe it will take your mind off of this," Addison sighed.

Botan looked at her schedule. It read:

_ "Period 1: History of Tri-League _

_ Period 2: Freshman Literature_

_ Period 3: Algebra_

_ Period 4: Intro to Science_

_ Period 5: Physical Education_

_ Period 6: Foreign Language 1 (Italian) _

_ Period 7: Intro to World History_

_ Homeroom: Sarah Jewel"_

"Doesn't sound too bad. Ms. Jewel is a pretty good teacher. She teaches in both Ouran and Note students," Addison assured.

"What does she teach?"

"History, and by the looks of it, you'll have her three times a day! I remember my Freshman year. It was a piece of cake! Took all the intro classes so last year I could take harder classes last year. This year I got 2 Free Periods and Advanced Art with all the Third Year required classes. I have it easy!"

Breakfast had arrived and students once again filled the cafeteria. Halo smiled when she saw Haruhi and Botan in line.

"What league did you get into?" She asked.

"Ouran, they both sighed."

"That's not bad," she laughed nervously.

"I have to Itachi the disappointing news. I am going to die because I have disgraced the Uchiha name," Botan sighed again. Halo gave her friend a comforting pat on the back.

"What league are you in?" Haruhi asked.

"I managed to get into Note! My scored in Physical Education sucked but my Common Core was ninety-five. Maybe you two will have some classes together?"

Their turn for food finally came. Halo chose a ham omelet, grape juice, and a blueberry muffin. Botan choose french toast, chocolate milk, and a bowl of strawberries. Haruhi chose a fish omelet, apple juice, and a piece of cake.

Botan and Haruhi sat down at a table together. They started to compare their schedules.

"Looks like we have the first four periods and homeroom together," Haruhi laughed.

"At least this way being in Ouran won't be too bad. I still can't believe that I scored into Ouran! My brother was right, I am a disgrace to the Uchiha name!"

Halo limped over to the Akatsuki's table. She laughed lightly when she saw Deidara and Sasori fighting over their art views as well as Kakuzu lecturing Hidan for asking to borrow money.

"I never thought I'd miss their arguing," she said to Kisame.

"You will tire of eventually," Itachi sighed.

"I'll become accustom to ignoring it. By the way Itachi, your sister is freaking out. You should probably talk to her."

"Did she and Sasuke start arguing again?"

"No, she said she didn't make it into the Shippuden League and how she "is going to die because she disgraced the Uchiha name" or something like that."

Deidara immediately stopped arguing with Sasori and laughed, "Finally, hmm, a Uchiha who isn't freaking perfect, un!"

Itachi sent a glare towards the blond.

Kisame sighed as the blond and Uchiha began arguing. He ignored Deidara's loud comments and turned to Halo.

"What?" She asked as she was stuffing her omelet in her face.

"Weirdo," he laughed as he stole a piece of her muffin.

"Eh! Keep your grubby fingers off my muffin!" She threatened as she stabbed him with her fork.

"Ow, what was that for?" He questioned while "inspecting" his "injured" hand.

"You ate _my_ muffin," she pointed to the muffin.

A cackled came from the other side of the table. Hidan made a whipping sound at Kisame.

"What the fuck, dude? She fucking has your damn balls in her girly ass purse," Hidan laughed again.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I liked it. I wanted to get into the classes a little bit but I'll save that for later! I'm going to work in about 5 minutes. I'll try to work on it a little more when I come back at 9:30. Sorry if the Akatsuki was a little OOC it's been awhile since I've seen or read Naruto.  
**

**Byes**


End file.
